<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sitting Pretty In My Brand New Scars by RedwinKazier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831643">Sitting Pretty In My Brand New Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedwinKazier/pseuds/RedwinKazier'>RedwinKazier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Ben Handsome, Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Beverly Marsh Loves Ben Hanscom, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Heterosexual Ben Hanscom, M/M, Mentioned Maturin | The Turtle, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poet Ben Hanscom, Resurrection, Richie Tozier &amp; Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Soft Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris Lives, Suicide, and more - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedwinKazier/pseuds/RedwinKazier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stanley Donald Uris wakes up in his sixteen-year-old body in his childhood bedroom in Derry, Maine after killing himself at the age of forty in his bathtub in his house he shared with his wife in Atlanta, Georgia, the first thing he does is call his childhood best friend. He doesn’t pay attention to the calendar on the wall that says it’s July of 2020. He doesn’t acknowledge the long, slim, pink, tender scars that run up the length of both of his forearms. He doesn’t even question how he has a mobile phone on his bedside table. He just picks it up, goes through his contacts until he finds the one he knew was just bound to be in there, and pressed call. He manages to make it to hear a soft click and a choked, “Stanley?!” before he breaks down in tears mumbling a million ‘sorry’ s.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sitting Pretty In My Brand New Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Stanley Donald Uris wakes up in his sixteen-year-old body in his childhood bedroom in Derry, Maine after killing himself at the age of forty in his bathtub in his house he shared with his wife in Atlanta, Georgia, the first thing he does is call his childhood best friend. He doesn’t pay attention to the calendar on the wall that says it’s July of 2020. He doesn’t acknowledge the long, slim, pink, tender scars that run up the length of both of his forearms. He doesn’t even question how he has a mobile phone on his bedside table. He just picks it up, goes through his contacts until he finds the one he knew was just bound to be in there, and pressed call. He manages to make it to hear a soft click and a choked, “Stanley?!” before he breaks down in tears mumbling a million ‘sorry’ s.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>